


【坤廷】醉秋风

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【坤廷】醉秋风

03

蔡徐坤从来不觉得自己有做柳下惠的潜质，即便有，可对手是朱正廷，他的自制力基本可以归零。

朱正廷的话像平地一声惊雷在他脆弱的心头炸响，一身邪火窜得他脑袋疼，只想把这人狠狠地压在哪操上一操，让他从今天开始不能再去撩拨别人。

也不知道朱正廷是不是吃准了自己受不住他的撩拨，连茶楼上面的天字一号都是备好的，也不知道是谁更急切一点地把人扯进房门里，狠狠阖上门，朱正廷便拉着蔡徐坤的脖颈急切地吻了上去。

两唇相接时，满足的呻吟自朱正廷喉头发出，软嫩的唇瓣上还留着点胭脂的味道，蔡徐坤发了狠地啃咬过他的唇瓣后迫不及待地撬开他的牙关，灵活的舌勾住主动缠上来的带点甜味的软舌吸吮着，直吻得朱正廷腰间一阵阵酸软，像溺水之人似的慌乱地挂在蔡徐坤的身上。

房间里只有床头一盏西式台灯亮着，茶几上燃着个小香炉，散出点檀香的味道。可越是闻这个味道，蔡徐坤反而觉得越热，心里那躁动的火快要压抑不住似的。

他打横抱起怀里的人将他摔在床上，只身压上去又封住朱正廷微张的唇，爱怜地舔过他的贝齿，划过敏感的黏膜和内壁，勾引着他的小舌主动探出来和自己的纠缠。

“这香有点催情的作用，先生还喜欢吗？”朱正廷也不知是故意还是无意，胸前早已泄出大片染着情欲粉色的肌肤，胸前两颗粉色茱萸羞涩地藏着，随着主人不稳的呼吸上下起伏着。这人脸上染了春色，眸子半睁着，端是副魅惑至极的模样，眼睛直勾勾地盯着早就把持不住的蔡徐坤，唇角便添了丝不怀好意的笑来。

“喜欢得紧。”

蔡徐坤低低地应了一声，便去吮吻他的颈侧，大手不老实地顺着他胸前的敞口钻进去，从胸口到腰侧抚了过去，惹得身下人敏感地一颤，偏过头去哼叫起来。

朱正廷难耐地扭着腰想躲避他在自己腰侧肆虐的大手，这手掌带层薄茧，从他养得细嫩的皮肤划过去时便带起一阵酥痒的战栗，好生难受，却又想要更多。湿滑灵巧的唇舌啃咬着他颈侧的皮肤，又一口含住他的喉结狠狠地吸吮了一下，朱正廷方才还略有僵硬的身子瞬间软成了一汪春水，两条长腿盘上了蔡徐坤的腰，勾得他和自己已经有了反应的下体紧紧相贴。

难以置信的热度和硬度惹得朱正廷轻笑了一声，那眸子里含着水看了蔡徐坤一眼，便更大胆地勾着他的腰磨蹭起来，舒爽的感觉隔着几层布料依旧清晰地从摩擦的地方蔓延上去，似乎只有放肆地呻吟出声和撩拨回去才能缓解这磨人的情欲。

蔡徐坤被他的动作激得眼眶发红，喉咙里传来低低的哼声。

“坤儿，我真喜欢你现在的样子。”像浸过红酒似的嗓音贴着蔡徐坤的耳廓说着，正惹得恨不得将身下人彻底贯穿的蔡徐坤对着这人半抬头的性器狠狠一顶。

一声抑制不住的喘息从朱正廷轻咬的红唇里泄出，一抹艳色的潮红也随之染上这人瓷白的脸颊。蔡徐坤将眼底的风景收尽，哑着嗓子将他的衣衫褪了：“你还真的什么都不穿……你刚才就这样上去唱戏的?”

一想到方才在舞台上跳着舞的朱正廷就裹了这么件单薄的纱衣，蔡徐坤只觉得自己剩余的一点点理智也要崩塌了。这到底什么妖精，怎么这么懂得魅惑人？

朱正廷被他吻得七荤八素，迷迷糊糊地答：“我就等着和你上床，啊嗯……”

蔡徐坤的唇舌自他的胸口游移着，另一只手并不老实地攥了他的性器抚慰起来，唇舌舔过他的胸口，含住早已挺立起来颤巍巍等着别人采撷的茱萸挑逗，充血的果实被舌尖碾弄着，酥麻的快感一下子激得朱正廷挺起腰来，更深地将自己胸口的甜果送进蔡徐坤口中。

“你就这么肯定我会跟你来?”

“你不来，我只好找别人。”朱正廷故意这么说着，语气中充斥着惋惜，可接受到蔡徐坤发狠的目光时又红着面皮笑了，讨好地用下身蹭蹭他。

下身磨人的快意密密麻麻地刺激着他，灵活的手指自下而上磨人地撸动着他此刻挺立的玉茎，带着薄茧的指腹恶意地在顶端的小孔打着转，刺激着他吐出更多甜液。

朱正廷一眼望进蔡徐坤那双幽亮的眸子中时，终于是羞得用胳膊挡住了自己的半边脸，死死地咬住下唇不让自己再发出过分羞耻的声音。蔡徐坤的目光依然直勾勾地盯着他，像只盯紧自己口中猎物的狮子一般，这目光具象化似的弄得朱正廷身子跟着发烫，祈求更深入地贴紧。

“坤儿，快点，快点……我要受不住了，”软腻的声音激得蔡徐坤手上的劲道加快，调笑似的一边技巧地揉搓着手中硬得濒临绝顶的粉白性器，一边盯着朱正廷耽于快感中那副欲仙的模样，“哈啊……好棒，唔……好舒服……”

朱正廷挺高了腰，呼吸变得急促，那不盈一握相较于普通男子还更为纤细的腰身水蛇般扭动起来，精致的腹肌上下起伏着，一层薄汗衬得他原本瓷白的皮肤晶亮诱人。蔡徐坤凑上去舔着他眼角渗出的生理泪水，坏心眼地松开了他濒临高潮的欲望。

一下子没了抚弄，朱正廷仿佛从天堂掉落到地狱似的难受，原本即将到顶峰的身子一下子便欲求不满起来，一双眸子红得紧，又怨又嗔的看着蔡徐坤，红唇吐出低低的哼声，比那戏子的唱腔还婉转似的，发了情的两只脚胡乱地在他的腰间蹭着，带点祈求意味地让他继续欺负自己。

“你怎么这么多坏心。”朱正廷忍着逐渐降温下去的欲望直起身子，开始褪蔡徐坤身上的衣物，有意无意似的蹭过他的胸肌，惹得本就有些撑不住的蔡徐坤将这人扑将在床上，恶狠狠地在他颈间厮磨。

床头备着玫瑰味的脂膏，熏香倒是似乎燃尽了，屋子里飘飘渺渺的，衬得这床上一身斑驳红痕的朱正廷媚进了骨子里。蔡徐坤伸手将那脂膏挖了一块，直挺挺地送进朱正廷臀瓣间紧紧合着的蜜穴。朱正廷被冰凉的脂膏刺激得泣了一声，盈着水汽的眸子可怜兮兮地看着一身热汗恨不得下一秒将他吞下去的狮子。

“轻点儿，坤儿，轻点……”

“别扭得这么厉害！”蔡徐坤对着那雪白的臀结结实实地抡了一巴掌，那包裹着自己手指的小穴便疼得立刻一缩，蔡徐坤就着脂膏的润滑又捣进去一指。冰凉的膏体在灼热的内壁摩擦中逐渐融化变热，紧致柔软的小穴内壁死死地吸住蔡徐坤的两根手指，他已经开始肖想一会自己进入这身体时究竟是怎样销魂爽绝的滋味，“你怎么紧成这样！”

冰凉的感觉渐渐褪去，那脂膏融化在自己身体里都化成粘腻的情欲，作恶的手指在他身体里放肆地揉弄碾压着，似乎在寻找着令他疯狂的地方似的，四处煽风点火。起初被侵入的疼痛慢慢化成酥麻，又热又爽的感觉让朱正廷几欲疯狂，想要更深入，更剧烈……明明这是第一次，可却有这么强的快感，连屁股上被打的那一下他都觉得爽绝。

三指并入紧窄的穴道，蔡徐坤早就忍不住勃发的欲望，匆忙扩张得进出无碍他便抽出了手指，带出一手湿润的水渍，他坏心眼地将自己的欲望头部顶在一张一合的穴口磨蹭着，看着朱正廷被欲望折磨得眼眶红润，像只被欺负的小兔子似的。

身体空虚得要命，没了几根手指在甬道里抠挖，朱正廷立刻不满地又扭起腰来，那架在蔡徐坤腰上的双腿发了情似的磨蹭着，将他更紧地拉向自己，语调酥媚入骨，款款动人：“坤儿……进来……我好难受……里面……好想要，嗯……你进来……”

蔡徐坤依然坏心地在他穴口磨蹭着，渗出体液的头部蹭着微张的穴口，依然是销魂蚀骨的快感，蔡徐坤忍住立刻贯穿他的冲动，引导着：“你说几句好听的，哄哄我，我就满足你。”

朱正廷在这节骨眼上哪还有矜持，伸了手探到自己下体，攥住蔡徐坤早就硬得发疼的分身向自己穴口里挤进去：“好哥哥，求你进来……进来操我……”

蜜穴包裹着头部的快感一下子让蔡徐坤失了理智，而朱正廷软绵绵撩拨的话语更像是个导火索，把他仅剩的那点坏心炸得只剩一片废墟。蔡徐坤扶着朱正廷的腰狠狠地将自己捣进他的身体，一下子进到了前所未有的深度，也不知磨蹭过了这人哪里，朱正廷挺直了腰哭叫了一声，身前颤抖的玉茎抖了抖，喷出几丝白浊。

高潮中的小穴剧烈收缩着，蔡徐坤强迫自己稳了心神才没在第一时间跟着缴械。紧致的穴肉讨好地缠住他的硕大，像几百张乖巧的小嘴同时吸吮似的，酥麻的快感让他的大脑跟着一空，也顾不上朱正廷还在喘着缓解高潮的刺激，大张阔斧地在他的小穴中操干起来。

持续敏感的穴肉被粗硬的肉棒摩擦着，朱正廷甚至能感觉到埋在他体内那孽根的形状和青筋暴起的模样。蔡徐坤紧紧地压在他身上，一双发了红的眸子盯着他，任由自己的双腿紧紧地盘着他的腰，每次抽出来又深深地捣进去，融化的脂膏顺着两人交合的地方摩擦出淫糜的水声，回荡在屋子里，将本就暧昧高涨的情欲更推向了另一个高潮。

蚀骨的快感自两人相连的地方传来，也不知道是蹭上了什么诡谲的地方，朱正廷立刻拔高了调子哭叫出声，炫目的酥麻在他早已被快感刺激的大脑里炸开一簇簇烟花，毫不停歇呻吟的嘴唇又被蔡徐坤贴着磨蹭着，勾引他的舌头伸出来与之纠缠。

蔡徐坤似乎也发现了这个秘密，他的身体里有个秘密的开关，只要碰触到，身下这人便会像筛糠一般剧烈地抖起来，两条长腿夹紧他的腰哭叫起来，蔡徐坤带了一丝轻笑，对着那个地方用力地撵了下去，九浅一深地用欲望狠狠地戳刺着那神秘的凸起。

朱正廷被快感折磨得只会左右摆着头，不知什么时候便又泄了次身，浊白的液体喷洒在他星星点点红痕的瓷白胸膛，好一副淫乱却又绝美的画面。

“坤儿……坤儿……你好棒……操得我好爽……不用……就那里……再深一点……”朱正廷口不择言地祈求着更多，越来越密集的快感逼得他不管不顾地大声呻吟起来，惹得蔡徐坤抓紧他的腰把他整个人翻了个个，硬挺的肉棒抵着他的敏感点在他的肉穴中打了个转，朱正廷抬高了臀瓣迎合着身后越来越激烈的撞击，囊带拍击在会阴都带起战栗的快感，“哈啊……太快了……太快了坤儿……我又要射了……好爽……好哥哥，你操的我好爽……”

蔡徐坤喉间压着低吼，肆意欣赏着自己的欲望捅进小穴，带起几丝嫣红的媚肉翻出来的场景，濒临高潮的小穴死死地咬住他，大股灼热的肠液浇在他的粗硬上，蔡徐坤咬着牙狠狠地在他的肩膀上咬了一口，最后顶弄了几下：“你……骚话怎么这么多……一口一个好哥哥，你是想害我早泄吗？”

朱正廷被操得浑身软踏踏的，半张脸埋在枕头里侧过头对着他笑：“先生，要不要再来一次。”

蔡徐坤还留恋在他小穴里的欲望又有了抬头的痕迹，他恶狠狠地在他后背那片光洁的蝴蝶骨上咬了好几口：“你怎的像个话本里的狐狸精似的。”

朱正廷变哼着边笑：“那不是因为心悦先生吗！先生动情起来，真真是别有风味。”

熏香倒是不必了，蔡徐坤凑上去又吻住朱正廷的嘴，堵了他动情起来便满嘴的骚话。


End file.
